It's a Twin thing
by cr3zygurl07
Summary: When Riley Lupin has been going to school in Beauxbatons for the past 6 years straight,what happens when she moves to Hogwarts with no notice? how will everyone react? READ SUMMARY INSIDE ! i unfortunately suck at them,,but do check my story out :D !


**Summary - When Riley Rachel Lupin has been going to school in Beauxbatons for the past 6 years straight,what happens when she moves to Hogwarts with no notice?? how will everyone react?How will Remus react when he see a close friend he hasnt seen in years?? And how will Riley cope with everything? New friends,teachers and ofcourse the Marauders? And how exactly is she gonna cope when a certain Black has taken a certain liking for her? Join Riley in her adventure along with the marauders..and did i mention the marauderettes?**

**Ratings - T ,,but might go higher !!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RILEY'S P.O.V**

"Okay Riley breathe..."

"You can do this I know you can.'' I muttered trying to console myself in my head

"Oh god no I can't'' I thought as an argument started forming in my head as my more pessimistic side voiced itself.

"Yes, you can" There goes optimistic

"No"

"Yes''

"No..."

"I am way too loyal to Madame"

"Well it's now or never."

"Yes but However, I am still head girl...I have to do my duties and everyone's counting on me..."

"Like nothing's new...your riley the great and talented and all...but don't you want to see your best friend/brother and for once Riley do something you want?"

"Yes, I do but..."

"Well then, there's no problem"

"but…"

"not buts…"

"Arrgg,just get out of my head"

"FINE"

"GOOD."

"Riley come en" came the voice of a person I was dreading to see and hear most, hearing the heavy french accent,at the exact moment the two voices in my head snapped out of the argument

The voice belonged to Madame Maxime, the head of beauxbatons academy.

'Great, now is my chance ! Okay, breathe, she already knows. You simply have to tell her face to face.' I thought.

"Breathing does seems to be a good thing to do now" i muttered to myself as I entered her office

(After an hour...okay fine a minute)

"NO." said Madame Maxime firmly.

"But Madame Maxime....''I argued

"No, i will not alaw eet...you are ze head gerl zis year you are importent...''said Madame Maxime

"But, think of all the good things I'll do and new things I'll learn...." I said desperately trying to convince her

"Don't you use zat tone of voice at moi Mademoiselle, i have zought you better and you thenk of all za good zhingz zat will hapin ' 'ere..."she screeched at me

"Exactly don't you want me to do better and everyone to know what a good job you did on me??''I argued in an innocent sounding voice, trying to suck up to the Headmistress.

She was quiet for a bit as if considering it then said ''yez, but.....'' But was cut off by-

"Now, now Madame Maxime, don't give the girl such a hard time. I assure you that we will take good care of your favorite student...and I am sure everyone will love her there, after all ,like she mentioned don't you want us all to see what a job you did on her?'''came a voice of a stranger behind me

I turned around only to come face-to-face with a familiar looking man although I couldn't place where I have seen him before,.

"Ah...monsieur Dumbledore...how plisant eet iz to cee you agen'' said Madame Maxime as he went and bowed as he took her hand and kiss it,then turned to me and shook mine

My eyes wide in shock as I heard his name.

"OH MY GOD! Professor Dumbledore??Is that really you??Oh how stupid of me of course it's you...so how's Remus??You know Remus right??Remus Lupin?Is he alright? I really want to see him, so how is Hogwarts like? I've heard a lot of magnificent things about it from my brother. Please oh please, tell Madame to let me go to Hogwarts..not that I don't like it here,I really love it but..um..yea..."I said it all at once in a rush,I wasn't sure if he understood me or not,

Madame Maxime with her eyes opened wide looked shocked and horrified with my sudden outburst while Dumbledore just laughed and said-

''Nice to meet you too " I blushed but he continued "I just wanted to tell you that Madame maxime is just - what's the term again according to the youth nowadays, - ahh Madame is just 'fooling' around with you and I'm here to take you Hogwarts today.'' said the professor with an mighty odd twinkle in his eye might i add..

"Whh??.... Whaa??.... WHATT??"I stammered shocked as I looked back and fourth towards the two proffesors

"Well eei can't do anything now can eei? ''e already told you!" said my former professor

"You mean that...?"

"Yes dear... you are to attend Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry'' said professor Dumbledore smiling

"I'm going to Hogwarts?"I asked slowly as if talking to two five year olds

"Yez you are going to hogwarts''said Madame Maxime

"I'm going to Hogwarts??" I asked as I eyed them both up suspiciously still thinking it was a joke for some reason

"Yez now zunt make zis harder for me." Madame Maxime sighed as she said this

Dumbledore was smiled more while saying-"Well go on now and pack!"

I smiled brightly at them and couldn't help but hug my now former headmistress, who looked taken back by the gesture but dint say anything but " bonne chance, Riley, make me proud."

"Merci Madame, d'accord I will and I promise you I shall" I replied as I smiled gratefully then I exited the office still in a stance while thinking

"Is it just me or are my professors weird?" I laughed

When I reached the common room of my soon to be Ex school I started screaming with joy and jumping up and down ,earning weird looks from the people in the room but I din't care I was still shocked that I was going. Okay, so what if the way I wasn't acting so lady like... but I dint care...What? I wasn't very close to the people in Beauxbatons academy for girls and I wanted to see my brother so badly...I haven't seen him in 6 years...I din't even know how he looks like anymore even if write to each other every day!!I smiled at this thought of how very soon I would be reunited with my brother, after everything and how I became an unregistered animagus for him would finally come to use.

As he dint know that now I am a white dog...and it's all for him.

"OH Shit!" I sweared as realization sunk into me

"Shit I'm soo dead I have to tell him now, Eeekk..." I muttered eyes wide

"Oh well ill leave that for last" I thought as I packed the last of my stuff

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N - Soo?? what do you think?? unfortunately this is all be-ta-ed by me,,so there might be some gramatical errors as i am still looking for a beta :( !!!!

**anywhoooo REWIEWS are greatly appreaciated :D ...as well as constructive critism (: !!!!**

**xxxx**


End file.
